Journey for Redemption
by CrimsonDynamics
Summary: The dreams of his murder haunted him through out the years. Now, he has to try and find a solution.


_The night sky was quiet. But, not quiet enough to conceal his footsteps. Hanzo walked down the halls of the Shimada castle. The sigh escaped his lips as he sat down to look over the city. He thought about his brother. Genji had done great with his training but he didn't take his role of future heir to the Shimada family seriously. This had greatly angered their father. Sojiro, their father, had reprimanded Genji multiple times but with no avail. Hanzo had found this spot to clear his mind about the days' persecutions._

" _I was told I could find you here." It was his brother's voice._

" _Usually I would be the one to find you. Not vice versa." Hanzo responded without turning, "This must be serious."_

" _I believe it is." Genji had come and sat next to Hanzo, "It's about father."_

" _What did he do this time? Yell at you again?" Hanzo joked._

" _Hanzo, I want you to talk to him." Genji said in a serious tone, which was rare._

" _About?"_

" _About me. I don't want to have anything to do with the Shimada gang."_

 _Hanzo turned to Genji with shock on his face. Genji not wanting anything to do with the Shimada gang was considered treason by the elders. Hanzo didn't want to see Genji hurt but if this was the life Genji wished to live then he would get the consequences._

" _You can't say that Genji." Hanzo told him, "It is your duty."_

" _You sound like father." Genji scoffed, "And it is my choice. Not his."_

" _He just wants what's best for you."_

" _No, he wants what is best for him."_

 _Hanzo shook his head, "You know that's not true."_

" _Yes, it is." Genji told him, "And you know it!"_

 _Hanzo stood, "If you want to talk about this then do it. I'm not doing it for you."_

" _Fine." Genji finally said after a couple minutes of pondering, "But, when I leave don't expect me to come back. Even if your precious father says so."'_

" _Don't you mean our-"_

" _No, yours." Genji interrupted._

 _Hanzo shook his head, certain that this would be just a phase._

* * *

 _Hanzo stood at his beloved father's grave a tear in the corner of his eye. He clenched his fist and thought about Genji. His brother decided not to come because he had "important" things to do. Genji's disrespect for the clan had gone too far. Hanzo listened to the minister talk about Sojiro. After the funeral service, Hanzo went to find Genji and talk to him. He knocked on the door of Genji's room with no response. Even more angered, Hanzo knocked on the door more viciously. Again, no response._

" _Genji! I know you're in there! Answer me!" Hanzo shouted from outside._

" _Hanzo, leave me. I know what you want!" Genji yelled back._

" _Open the door, Genji!" Hanzo said with a hint of hatred._

 _Hanzo heard Genji laugh from inside, "Or else what, Hanzo?" Genji mocked._

 _Hanzo started banging on the door with force, "Stop acting like a child, Genji!"_

" _I am not the child, Hanzo."_

 _Hanzo growled. Genji laughed again. Hanzo threw his body into the door of Genji room causing it to break. Genji, who was standing by the door, was thrown back. Hanzo pinned Genji underneath his body. He grabbed Genji's neck and started to choke him. Genji grabbed Hanzo's shirt and pulled him off. Genji looked at his brother with shock._

" _What was that, Hanzo?!" Genji yelled. Hanzo responded by throwing a fist into Genji. Genji was thrown back by the force of the impact. Genji had given up on talking to his brother and returned a punch. Hanzo recoiled and threw himself into Genji, crashing through the window. Hanzo looked around the room, they were in the sword room, where they kept the Shimada sword. As Hanzo was looking around, Genji threw his fist into Hanzo's cheek. Hanzo was thrown onto the floor as Genji stood over his brother._

" _You did this, Hanzo." Genji said like he defeated his worst enemy, "Know that."_

 _Genji turned his back to his brother and started walking away. Hanzo screamed. He grabbed the first thing he felt and hit Genji with it. Genji looked down at the Shimada sword, which was plunged into his stomach. Genji toppled onto the floor, motionless. Hanzo, realizing what he did, ran over and fell at his fallen brother._

* * *

Hanzo, threw himself up in his bed. He hadn't been able to shake these memories. He rose from the bed and walked over to the balcony of this small hotel. He grabbed a bottle of wine that had been on a table and sipped it. He leaned over the balustrade, glass of wine in hand. He sighed and drank more. Maybe he was hoping to drink away his cares, or maybe he was drinking just to drink. He was thinking of the former. He closed his eyes and breathed in the crisp air. He released the air and opened his eyes. He looked over the city, it was a beauty at night.

It had been a couple of months since Hanzo found that Genji was alive. He needed to find who helped him. He needed to find them. He returned the wine and went back into his hotel room. He switched the light on and looked around. The sparrow's feather that he received from Genji was lying on the nightstand. He turned from it and clenched his fist. He had to find those people. He retrieved a coat from the closet. Wanting to change his appearance, he pierced his nose and ears. He grabbed a backpack and filled it with the essentials. Hanzo looked towards the bow and sighed before retrieving it.

He exited the room and quietly made his way down the hall. He paid for the night and exited the building. Deciding he's start making his way to someone who could help him. He only knew of a couple organizations that could actually do this: Overwatch and Talon. It was unlikely that Talon would help Genji, and let him go. So he decided to seek out Overwatch.

* * *

Weeks after seeking out Overwatch, he had finally found someone who could possibly help. Her name was Doctor Ziegler. He had found her in the Middle East helping people who were harmed during small Omnic uprisings. Hanzo waited outside of the tent she was currently operating in as, whom he assumed was her assistant, went in to tell Doctor Ziegler of her visitor. After a couple minutes of waiting, Doctor Ziegler exited the tent and looked over to Hanzo.

"May I help you?" She questioned.

"Yes, I heard that you might know about Overwatch." Hanzo answered her question.

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"I want to know about Genji Shimada." Hanzo told her, "I want to learn more about him."

"Well, you've come to the right person, but unfortunately I need to complete my work. Perhaps we can talk later?" Doctor Ziegler asked.

Hanzo sighed and nodded, "If it must wait. I shall meet you in the city center at eight o'clock."

Hanzo turned to leave when she stopped him.

"I didn't catch your name."

Hanzo thought about if he should tell her when he decided if she was untrustworthy he could kill her later, "My name is Hanzo." He finally responded.

"Okay, I'll meet you at eight o'clock, Hanzo." She turned and went back into the tent.

* * *

Hanzo sat on the park bench watching the people go by. As he sat, he thought about the doctor. She certainly was beautiful. He couldn't get her out of his mind. Perhaps, he shouldn't meet her again. He was about to get up and leave when he saw her out of the corner of his eye. She was wearing some sort of suit underneath a heavy coat. She noticed him and made her way towards him. Hanzo breathed in and out and turned to the doctor.

"Good evening, doctor." Hanzo said just to be courteous, "How are you?"

The doctor smiled, "I'm good, thank you."

She sat beside the archer and subtly looked him over. He didn't look much different than he did hours ago.

"You must be warm underneath that coat." Hanzo told her.

She looked puzzled before realizing what he meant, "Oh, don't worry. What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about Genji Shimada." Hanzo reminded her.

"Oh, what specifically?"

"How is he what he is now?"

"Oh, well. Overwatch found him when we were on a mission. He was not quite dead, but he was heavily injured. We took him back to the Swiss headquarters where we tried to restore as much as we could. We managed to restart his life and kept it running with nanotechnology."

"We? You were part of Overwatch."

The doctor flushed but nodded, "I was, yes."

"I should have known. You are their doctor Angela Ziegler, better known as Mercy?"

She nodded again, "Yes."

"I need to find Genji." Hanzo told the good doctor, "Where can I find him."

"I do not know."

Hanzo raised an eyebrow, "You seem to trust me easily for someone you just met."

Angela chuckled, "My instinct to trust has never let me down before."

Hanzo thought about it, "It has for me."

Angela's face straightened, "How?"

Hanzo stayed quiet for what seemed like forever before breaking the silence, "Now is not the time."

Angela nodded, "I understand."

Hanzo looked at her, "I want you to help me."

Angela looked at Hanzo with confusion, "With what?"

"To find Genji."

"What do you mean? I can't just leave my patients!"

"I will make sure you return to your patients in a short time."

Angela pondered the offer for a second, "I may come but I will come back in three days' time."

Hanzo nodded, "I will make sure that happens. We shall leave tomorrow morning."

Angela sighed and nodded before rising in her seat and leaving. Hanzo watched her leave. He wasn't sure if he should have invited her to come with him. But, he was glad that she was. It would be nice to have someone watch his back for once.

* * *

Hanzo stood waiting for Angela outside of her hotel with two large bags. He stood outside of the room for almost fifteen minutes before he knocked again.

"Doctor Ziegler!" Hanzo shouted from outside.

"Yes, who is it?" The voice sounded tired. He was able to match the face with the voice when the doctor opened the door. She had obviously just awoken. The doctor rubbed her eyes and looked up at Hanzo, whose face was filled with confusion. Upon realizing what happened, she flushed a little and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh no, I forgot!" The good doctor said with a fake chuckle. Hanzo stood with a straight face.

"Please go get ready, I will pack your things for you." He told her as he pushed past into the room.

"Of course, but uh… please be patient." She said with a smile, "I'll be out shortly."

She took some clothes from the drawer and entered the shower. He heard the shower start and along with the shower was faint singing. Hanzo chuckled to himself as he imagined her singing in the shower. Upon realizing his intrusiveness, he quickly snapped out of it. He walked over to the drawer and started packing minimal clothes. He didn't let his desires intrude her privacy, which he almost wanted to let happen. A few minutes later he heard the water stop flowing. He had packed her things into two small packs. He was sitting in one of her armchairs meditating.

"I'm all set." She said. He opened his eyes at her words. She was wearing her hair in a loose ponytail with the same suit and coat she was wearing the day prior. She looked more stunning this day than the day before. Probably because she seemed a little fresher.

"Good." He said as he sat up. Not wanting to draw attention to the lust in his heart. She smiled.

"Shall we go?" He nodded to her question. He took the bags in his hands and motioned for them to leave with his head.

"I can carry my own bags you know." The doctor said.

"Of course I know, but I wouldn't have it any other way than me carrying them for you, doctor." Hanzo replied as he exited the room. Angela rolled her eyes. Hanzo smirked.

* * *

Hanzo stood in the long line in the airport. Angela stood next to him on the phone. He waited impatiently. He tapped his foot which caused the attention of Angela.

"Hold on, I'll call you back." She said into the phone before hanging up. She looked up towards Hanzo, "Is everything okay?"

"I hate airports." Hanzo hissed quickly. This warranted a chuckle out of Angela.

"Why?"

"The people. They're unsophisticated and ill-mannered." Hanzo said without looking at her. Angela looked around the room and saw that what Hanzo had said was some-what true.

"Who were you talking to?" Hanzo suddenly broke the silence.

"That's none of your business."

"You were talking about me. So, I think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard the phone. You were talking about me to a man with a deep voice. Who were you talking to?"

Angela sighed, "I suppose you should know." She paused and looked around the room before continuing quietly,  
"I'm part of the new Overwatch. Or at least I plan on becoming part of it."

Hanzo raised his eyebrow, "I thought Overwatch activity was illegal. I didn't know you were one to break the law."

"They were foolish to enact the Petras Act. But, their pride will not allow them to repeal it."

Hanzo nodded, "I agree."

After a period of silence, Angela's face lit up, "I have an idea!"

"What would that be?" Hanzo said as he took the plane ticket from the person behind the desk, "I have the tickets. We can talk about this on the plane."

Angela nodded and followed Hanzo through the airport. They walked through gate thirteen and boarded the large plane. Their seats were on the ends. Hanzo motioned for Angela to take the window seat, which she accepted.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

He looked over to Angela, "What was your idea?"

"My idea was that you should come join Overwatch with me!"

Hanzo's eyes widened, "No." He said abruptly.

"Oh… okay, it was just an idea." She said quietly as she turned to the window. The rest of the flight was quiet. Angela had fallen asleep and awoken many times. Hanzo had ordered a glass of wine and had taken sips throughout the trip. Angela wanted to tell him that she wanted some, but she couldn't talk to him. Besides, he'd probably refuse her. Hanzo had fallen asleep halfway through the flight leaving Angela to sit uncomfortably in the plane.

Angela had allowed her mind wander. To be honest, Hanzo was still a stranger. She didn't know who exactly he was. She decided to find information on him. Using the plane's inbuilt wi-fi, she tried to find information on him. To her surprise, there was absolutely nothing on Hanzo. It seemed as though everything on him was erased or he wasn't who he said he was. Angela looked towards the man sleeping in the seat next to her. She would have to wait until the plane landed to find out. She was now doubting her trust instincts.

* * *

When the plane landed, she was awoken by Hanzo. He was waiting for her to get up so they could go to the hotel.

"The taxi is waiting." Hanzo said. Angela rubbed her eyes.

"Of course."

When they entered their temporary hotel room. Angela looked at Hanzo, who was organizing the clothes into two stacks hers and his.

"Hanzo." She said. He straightened at his name.

"What is it?" He responded to his name.

"I tried to find information on you." The doctor told him, "But, I couldn't find anything. Why is that?"

"I like to keep a low profile." Which wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the answer to her question either.

"I just want to know who you are so I can trust you further than I am now."

He sighed, "Fine."

He turned to face her and motioned for her to sit. She walked over to the armchair and sat as he said. He sat across from her on the bed. He looked down at his hands before sighing again.

"My name-" Hanzo stuttered a little, "My name is Hanzo Shimada."

Angela's eyes widened in shock, "You're Hanzo Shimada? Of the Shimada clan?"

Hanzo nodded, "But you must tell no one."

It was Angela's turn to nod, "Of course. But, why are you looking for Genji?"

"Because, I must redeem myself. I cannot die without honor." Hanzo said in a low voice.

"But hasn't he forgiven you?"

"He has, but I haven't."

Angela felt bad for this man. He was troubled and lost. And she had to help him.

"Doctor Ziegler, do you know how losing loved ones feels like and feeling responsible?"

Angela thought back to her parents' deaths. How she felt when that happened. She felt a tear well up in the corner of her eye.

"Yes. I do." She finally said. Hanzo just gazed at her before standing.

"I should return to my duties." He said as he put on his coat, "What would you like to eat?"

"Anything is fine."

"I suppose that pizza shall be fine then, doctor Ziegler."

"Yes." She confirmed, "And Hanzo."

"Yes, doctor?" Hanzo asked as he reached for the door knob.

"Call me Angela." She said with a smile.

"Certainly." Hanzo paused, "Angela."

He smiled to himself.

* * *

"Hanzo!" Angela yelled as she exited his room in the hotel. Hanzo slowly rose from his bed and rubbed his eyes before yawning. He walked over towards the door and opened it, letting Angela in.

"What is it?" He said through a yawn.

"I believe I know where Genji is."

"What? How?"

"When I was going through some letters I had received from Genji, I noticed something." Angela said before pulling out a note, which Hanzo took. He read through the letter quickly.

"And?" He said before handing the letter back to Angela.

"I noticed that this writing was written using a feather from the ophrysia superciliosa or the Himalayan quail." Angela said, "I noticed many people using them when I was travelling around with Overwatch. That's why when I first received the letter I thought it looked familiar!"

"So, you believe he's in the Himalayas?" Hanzo asked to which she nodded, "I suppose we could check it out."

"Okay, we should leave tomorrow morning." It was Hanzo's turn to nod.

"Yes. Get some sleep. You will need it." He said.

"Okay, goodnight." Angela said before turning back down the hall. Hanzo closed the door and sat on his bed. What would Genji be doing in the Himalayas?

* * *

Hanzo rose early the next morning and got ready for the trip to the Himalayas. He knew to pack lightly so he only took one case. He only hoped that Angela knew the same. He took his bag and walked over to Angela's room. After knocking he stood and waited. She opened the door to Hanzo. She was certainly ready, in casual t-shirt and jeans with a coat slung over her arm. She smiled when she saw him.

"Let me have your bags." He offered.

She shook her head, "No. I can handle them. But thank you."

Hanzo sighed, "If you insist. Are you ready to go?"

Angela nodded. Hanzo walked with her out of the hotel. Hanzo motioned over for a taxi, which came over. Hanzo asked the driver to take them to the airport. The ride to the airport was mostly quiet, except for short small talk between Angela and the driver. Hanzo let his mind wander to what his brother could possibly be doing. His suspicion grew that maybe he had joined that terrorist group, Talon. He once again doubted it, but his doubt was a little weaker now. He sighed and tried to get his mind off of it. That didn't work.

* * *

When they reached the Himalayas, Hanzo and Angela noticed they were ill-prepared for the cold weather. Hanzo bought a wolf's coat. Angela had decided to just get a heavy coat. They walked to a small booth.

"We're here to get to the Shambali monastery. We heard that Genji lives up there." Hanzo said to the man in the booth who looked up and shrugged. He motioned for the to walk ahead. Hanzo rolled his eyes and continued with Angela. Angela followed Hanzo through the gate. There was a small helicopter. Hanzo and Angela climbed into the helicopter and waited. The pilot came back and looked at them.

"You're here to get to the monastery?" The pilot asked to which Hanzo nodded, "Okay. Buckle up."

Hanzo and Angela did as told. Hanzo and Angela looked out their windows, respectively. Angela sighed, it had been years since she had helped Genji. She didn't know if he wanted see her or his brother. Angela would just have to find out. Hanzo, on the other hand, was much more pessimistic. He guessed Genji would not want to see him after he completely refused to join Genji. He sighed again.

"Sorry folks, but I'm going to have to let you down here." The pilot said, "It's a little checkpoint heading to the Nepal village."

"Why?" Hanzo asked as he straightened in his seat, he was resting.

"We have reports of snowfall up there. There's nowhere I can land." Hanzo sighed at the pilot's statement.

"Then we will have to make the rest of the trip on foot." Angela looked at him.

"Shouldn't we wait for them to clear up the snow?" Hanzo shook his head.

"We are almost there. We can easily make the hike." Hanzo stated as the helicopter landed on the helipad. Hanzo opened the door to his side and grabbed his bag. Angela sighed and exited the helicopter.

"Make sure you only have the essentials." Hanzo told her. Angela nodded, "We will grab lunch and start our journey. If that's okay."

Angela sighed and nodded again. Hanzo turned to the small storage huts. They were each filled with the essentials: food, water, clothes, hiking equipment, and fuel. Hanzo took a bag of water, food, and hiking equipment after deciding they didn't need clothes or fuel. He took some food and handed some to Angela, who took it. After saying thanks for the food, Angela bit into it, eating it slowly; unlike Hanzo, who didn't want to waste time.

"Are you ready?" Hanzo said as he stood, "We must not waste time."

"Okay, we should go then." Angela responded.

* * *

Hanzo walked with Angela up the large staircase leading up to the Nepal village. They stopped multiple times to catch their breaths. Hanzo decided it was time for them to camp. Angela had agreed. They found a small cave in the side of the mountain which they used as their campsite. Hanzo started setting up the tents as Angela started the campfire. When Hanzo finished, he sat down beside the campfire, staring into it.

"Do you think he'd want to see me." Hanzo said, breaking the silence.

Angela looked up when he said that, "What do you mean?"

"Do you think he wants to see me? Or have we gone on this journey for no purpose." Hanzo replied.

"I'm sure he wants to see and help you." She said, smiling.

"I don't know." He said as he just kept gazing into the fire, "I'm sorry that I brought you."

Angela sighed, "I've been wondering about Genji all along." She paused, "Besides, I couldn't let you take this journey all alone."

Hanzo smiled, "Thank you, doctor."

Angela smiled back.

* * *

The next day, Hanzo woke up early to take down the tents. The plan was to make it to the village today. He woke Angela up. She almost didn't want to, but she did. He put out the fire and grabbed the bags.

"Let us go then." Hanzo told her as he started walking. Angela sighed and followed him.

When they reached the entrance to the village, Hanzo stopped. Angela put her hand on Hanzo's shoulder, "It's okay. I promise he wants to talk."

"I believe you." Hanzo said as he took his first step into the village. He walked through the snow-filled paths. He kept walking for minutes before he heard the familiar robotic voice. He turned to his brother.

"I knew you'd come, Hanzo." Genji said as he removed his visor.

"I know." Hanzo said as he walked over to Genji. He stood in front of Genji. With eyes locked, Hanzo fell into his brother's embrace, "I need your help."

Genji smiled at his brother's acceptance. Hanzo had finally taken a step into forgiveness, "I know. But the only way I can help you is if you stay here with me."

Hanzo nodded, "If I must. I will."

Hanzo stood back and motioned towards Angela, "Doctor Ziegler helped me find you. I believe you know her."

Genji looked at her and smiled, "Angela. It has been a long time."

"Maybe too long." She said through a smile. Genji walked over and hugged her.

* * *

Angela stepped into the helicopter after a few days of staying with Genji. Genji and Hanzo were standing outside the helicopter looking at her.

"I hope you have a good trip Angela." Genji said noticing that Hanzo wanted to speak with Angela alone. Genji bowed towards Angela and walked away. Hanzo stepped closer to the helicopter.

"I want you to know that your acquaintance on this journey has been appreciated." He told her. Angela smiled.

"And yours too." Angela paused as if thinking of ow to phrase the next words, "I hope I will see you again, Hanzo."

"I return the wish." Hanzo said. He noticed her eyes started to tear up.

"I will miss you." She said as she hugged him. Hanzo smiled and released her from the hug. He looked into her bright, blue eyes. He didn't know if she pulled him down or he leaned down, but he didn't care. He had finally let his emotions for her be known through this act. She reciprocated the feeling. Almost not wanting to pull away, he released the kiss. She smiled at him and boarded the helicopter again.

The blades of the helicopter started spinning. He knew it would be a long time before he'd see her again. He closed his eyes and placed the image of her in his mind. When he opened them, Angela was gone. He sighed and stood there for what seemed like minutes, before Genji called out to his brother.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, audience. I hope you enjoyed. I would like to thank** _ **LunaRose2468**_ **for reading this before publish. Once again, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Crimson**


End file.
